One Other Life
by Chtit Reveuse
Summary: Quand le chemin de deux jeunes gens bien différents se croise, c’est pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! Mais où vont vraiment aller les choses ? [DMHG]
1. resumé

Lol je sais j'ai pas vraiment donné de résumé mais j'en profite dans ce deuxième chapitre XD. Alors : Hermione et Drago se voient mourir lors du combat final comme beaucoup de leurs proches, mangemorts ou alliés du bien. Ce que tout le monde ignorait semblait plutôt que ces deux personnes si différentes allaient encore se retrouver dans une autre vie, un autre univers et en d'autres circonstances. Mais le problème dans tout ça est plutôt que tous les détails de leur ancienne vie ne furent pas effacés, ce qui ne va pas aider à améliorer leur comportement l'un envers l'autre XD. Haine, Attirance, Jalousies… Ils vont être emporté dans une rafale de sentiments, mais où les mènera-t-elle ?


	2. commencement

_Bon, c'est ma première fic XD, J'espère bien qu'elle va vous plaire (j viens d'ecrire le chapitre lol) Les personnages dans ce texte ne sont que les deux concernés [DM/HG Mais après il y en aura bien d'autre qui vont venir (de mon imagination comme du monde de Rowling) Bref, J'attends vos avis sur ma fic avec impatience même si j viens de commencer mdr..._

_bisous et bonne lecture!_

_☼☼☼☼☺☼☼☼☼_

**Du Côté d'Hermione:**

Un seul mot pouvait clarifier toute cette agitation qui régnait dans le lieu, massacre. Des morts s'accumulaient à chaque minute, chaque seconde, et le courage de ces nombreuses personnes autour de moi s'envolait en même temps que s'arrêtent les doux battements de leur cœur. Je sentais leurs cris, leur peine, sans m'intéresser à la mienne. La mort allait venir, comment y échapper. Ma baguette en l'air, je me croyais forte, me disais que jamais je ne perdrai la partie contre des personnes si ignobles et irrespectueuses envers ma race, mais il y avait toujours une voix qui laissait entendre le contraire. J'étais perdue, et le cri qui s'échappa de mes lèvres me le rappela bien. Mon regard se perdit alors vers la scène qui m'entourait et la silhouette de mes deux amis fut la dernière image qui me parvint. Mes pieds ne tenant plus, et mes membres aussi, je lâchai un dernier petit soupir avant de m'effondrer au milieu de tout ce paysage emplis de cadavres comme moi.

Rien ne m'aurait fait penser à un autre monde s'ouvrant vers moi, un univers moins infâme que celui dont je me suis échappée. Mon esprit était trop pris par les études et les recherches pour m'intéresser à une chose aussi peu scientifique. Une sensation de bien être m'emplie suivie d'un certain vide en moi. La peur se constrasta à tous ces sentiments et je me demandai si tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque là n'avait servi à rien. Toutes ces journées à me plonger dans les vieux livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque et à essayer d'être la meilleure pour oublier le fait que j'étais née de parents moldus. L'on m'avait répété que je n'étais qu'un rat de la bibliothèque, une miss je sais tout, et pire une sang de bourbe, mais en vérité j'avais dépassé tous ces petits fils pourris de riches sang pur en études comme en estime des professeur. Mais à quoi avait servi tout ça en fin de compte. A rien. « La vie est trop courte, il faut en profiter », je n'ai jamais su à quoi servait vraiment cette phrase jusqu'à maintenant. Que va-t-il vraiment m'arriver ? Harry, Ron, ne m'abandonner pas !

**Du Côté de Drago:**

Une sensation de pouvoir reprit le dessus, et je sentis à ce moment là que tout se jouait en « notre » faveur. En MA faveur. C'était bien ma destinée de seconder le grand Lord, je ne devais donc pas faillir à ma tache. Les sorts fuselaient autour de moi mais peut importe j'étais trop occupé avec ces maudits aurors du ministère. Les morts s'accumulaient derrière moi mais à vrai dire, je n'en avais que faire, ils l'avaient bien cherché. Moi, le digne héritier des Malefoy, semblais cette fois ci aussi supérieur aux mangemorts et sorciers qu'à mes parents. La victoire approchait, je l'avais entre les doigts, rien ne pouvait cette fois m'arrêter, non, rien. Mais pourtant tout n'alla pas comme je le désirais car en me retournant je reçu le sort mortel de la part de mon meilleur ami, Blaise, à la place d'un auror derrière moi. Un dégout et une froideur profonde s'installa sur mon visage en fusillant l'ex-serpentard du regard. Mes membres ne suivaient plus son rythme, et ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que je me retrouve à terre, raide comme le mort que j'étais.

Pourquoi avais je failli à ma mission à cause d'un stupide mangemort de mon camp. Etait ce vraiment un hasard ou plutôt le destin qui voulait changer le cours des choses. J'allais être le second de Voldemort, le meilleur bras droit qu'il ait jamais eu, j'allais tuer la sang de bourbe de Potter et Weasmoche, mais bien sûr il a fallut que je perde ma fichu vie pour que tous mes rêves et tout ce que j'ai construit jusque là s'envole ou s'efface de ce monde avec moi. Qu'allait il m'arriver après ? Cette question ne m'inspirait pas trop mais avec tout ce que j'ai perdu et que j'ai laissé derrière moi, RIEN ne m'inspirait plus. « La vie est trop courte, il faut en profiter » C'est ce que j'ai fait et autant dire que le plaisir de toute cette vie se résumaient à toutes ces soirées à Poudlard avec de jolies demoiselles. A vrai dire, je ne regrettais pas plus que ça…


	3. Explications

_Bah voilà je pose la suite pour que l'histoire soit plus comprise XD, vu qu'elle est un peu floue là. J'espère qu'elle va quand même vous plaire ma première fic... _

_**Hermione ouvrit les yeux délicatement mais du quand même les refermer à plusieurs fois avant de vraiment s'habituer à la lumière qui jonchait dans… euh… le lieu. Elle fut prise d'une petit peut quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus autour d'elle si l'on mettait à part l'espace blanc dans le quel elle pouvait tenir debout. Était-elle réellement morte ?? Cette question la terrifia mais elle ne voulut en fait pas avoir de réponse. Elle allait sortir de là coûte que coût et retourner auprès d'harry et de ron. Tournant et retournant encore une fois la tête, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas réellement seul et qu'une silhouette semblait tassée au loin sur le… sol. Un petit espoir lui revint, elle n'était pas seule, non elle ne l'était pas. Elle parcourut la petite distance qui la séparait du corps en question, celui d'un jeune homme blond à première vue. Quand elle le retourna pour voir son visage et le réveiller elle fut prise d'horreur. **_

_**« MALEFOY ??????!!!! »**_

_**Le dénommé en question ne put que plaider coupable d'être le propriétaire du nom en se réveillant brusquement, ses yeux fixes sur Hermione. A première vue, il ne l'avait pas reconnu sous l'effet de toute cette lumière qui les entouraient mais après quelques minutes de contemplation et à Hermione de profond dégoût, il eut la même réaction sauf que le mot en question qui sortit de sa bouche fut plutôt**_

_**« LA SANG DE BOURBE ???!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES SUR MOI ?? »**_

_**Hermione, se rendant enfin compte que ses deux bras étaient encore sur les épaules de son ennemis et qu'elle ne se tenait qu'à une certaine et minuscule distance de lui, se reprit en un bond en arrière se sentant légèrement honteuse, dégoutée et horrifiée par ce que pouvait penser Malefoy à ce moment là. Celui-ci, à sa plus grande surprise détourna bien vite le sujet :**_

_**« Qu'est ce qu'on fiche là ? »**_

_**La réponse ne tarda pas à venir d'Hermione qui re-commença à scruter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient de la même façon que le jeune homme à coté d'elle. **_

_**« Aucune idée… Mais je crois que notre mort y est pour quelque chose »**_

_**« Exactement ! »**_

_**La jeune fille se retourna vers Malefoy en se demandant si cette voix si aigue venait de lui, mais à en croir la stupéfaction sur son visage, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle en vérité. La voix si chatoyante revint encore :**_

_**« On vous a choisi tous les deux pour un voyage qu'aucune personne n'a jamais encore fait jusqu'à maintenant, où n'est arrivé à destination. Mais vu que vous avez toutes les compétences requises et que vous avez été les meilleurs élèves de votre âge dans votre dimension, je pense que vous allez faire l'affaire… »**_

_**« Et si l'on a d'autre choses à faire que de faire votre quête merdique ??, demanda le jeune homme avec toute l'attitude hautaine qu'Hermione connaissait de lui.**_

_**« Eh bien, je doute que vous ayez vraiment le choix mr Malefoy, il faut dire que vraiment personne ne vous regretta dans votre ancien monde et vous ne pouvez y revenir car vous êtes « mort ». Je vous conseille ce voyage plutôt que d'errer dans le cosmos à geler de ne rien faire. », Se résolu à résumer la petite voix.**_

_**Cela eut un impact immédiat sur le jeune Drago qui laissa sa fierté de coté pour repenser à ce que la voix féminine avait dit. Il n'avait donc plus le choix et la sang de bourbe à coté de lui non plus. L'horreur.**_

_**Ce fut le tour de celle-ci de poser les questions, d'une manière un peu moins… fière et grossière :**_

_**« euh, je… je me demandais quelle serait la durée de ce voyage »**_

_**« Eh bien… cela dépend plutôt de vos capacités. Le voyage vers le monde d'Orthancya n'est pas chose facile à faire bien sûr mais si vous vous complétez, votre magie sera encore plus intense et vous pourrez… », mais le voix ne put vraiment complétez que le système d'alarme de mister Drago se déclencha.**_

_**« SE COMPLETER ??? C'EST UNE SANG DE BOURBE ET JE COUCHE PAS AVEC CES VERMINES!!! », cria-t-il hors de lui.**_

_**« Hmm… Je ne parlais pas vraiment dans… ce sens mr Malefoy… », fit savoir la voix en question au jeune homme qui finit par poser son regard vers ses pieds, les mains dans sa poche et une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues. Hermione quant à elle ne fut pas mieux avec la couleur pivoine qui avait pris place sur son visage. Il fallait dire que maintenant elle traitait le jeune homme de tous les surnoms commençant par « vrai con » jusqu'à en terminer par « salaud » (eh oui pas vraiment sage la miss)**_

_**« Eh bien… Je continue… »,reprit la voix qui s'était tut pendant un long moment, « Si vous réussissez, une autre vie vous ouvre ses portes, vous redeviendrez alors des mortels comme avant mais une grosse surprise vous attendra là bas »**_

_**« C'est comme… Une deuxième chance ? », demanda Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblotante. Drago remarqua cela et se demanda sur ce que pouvait bien avoir l'ex-gryffondore dans la tête. Il fut bien sûr coupé dans ses pensées par la voix plus qu'exaspérante pour lui :**_

_**« Eh bien oui… En quelque sorte ! », déclara-t-elle avec une petite pointe de sous entendus. **_

_**« Et… On ne verra plus nos proches ? », Cette question sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille plus déchirante que jamais. Elle voulait tant qu'il y ait un seul petit espoir de revoir ses deux amis, sa famille et tout ceux qui l'avaient encouragé jusque là. Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle doutait bien de ce que pouvait lui révélé cette petite voix, celle-ci ne tarda pas à se faire connaitre en un seul mot :**_

_**« Non… »**_

_**Ce fut un coup de plus à encaisser. Elle aurait voulut encore une fois eclatter en larmes, mais elle savait au fond qu'elle ne devait pas offrir ce plaisir à ce gosse de riche vaniteux qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. La petite franche qu'elle s'était faite il y a quelques mois cacha bien la douleur qui se voyait sur ses yeux et son visage. Malefoy n'en avait rien raté à ce spectacle mais il ne fit rien, ni moqueries, ni rabaissements. Il s'en fichait, il fallait le dire. Pour lui, c'était encore mieux de ne pas voir ces « proches » comme les avaient appelés Hermione. Il se décida quand même à poser la question qui le tramait depuis le début de tout ça :**_

_**« Comment va-t-on faire pour aller à ce… monde de Ortacio… ? »**_

_**« 'Orthancya'… Eh bien pour commencer levez vous et prenez vous les mains… Voilà… Ensuite formulez après moi… »**_

_**Elle leur récita la formule en question et en un grand plop ils se retrouvèrent en train de tourner dans un ouragan. Ils se tenaient toujours les mains. Cela avait pu procurer une petite gêne entre eux, mais non. Ils se dirent que c'étaient peut être l'effet du sort et de la formule qu'ils avaient récité. Le blanc qui les avait jusque là entourés s'effaça pour laisser place à un paysage qui leur coupa le souffle… Y étaient ils arrivés ?... **_

_Valàààààààààà… J'espère avoir des reviews prochainement pour continuer cette fic_

_Babay XD_


	4. Etrange baiser, etrange endroit

_Lol merci à vous deux et surtout pour ta remarque Gun Ange' J'avais complètement oublié d'activer reviews inconnus mais bon là c'est fait XD. Et valà un aute chapitre Bonne lecture._

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☺☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_**Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une grande salle aux murs tapissés de couvertures argentées ainsi que tous les vieux meubles qui se trouvaient en cet endroit. Un chant d'oiseau attira l'attention d'Hermione qui se tourna vers la source de ce doux air. Une cage dorée semblait accrochée au plafond de la pièce et dans celle-ci se trouvait un beau rossignole à la couleur blanc-nacré mais dont les légers reflets argentés sur ses plumes. Jamais de sa vie Hermione n'avait vu une créature aussi belle et rayonnante. Elle resta un moment, les yeux fixes vers l'oiseau oubliant complètement la présence de mr malefoy qui en faisait de même. Celui-ci était plutôt subjugué par la porte entrouverte de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle était elle aussi de la même couleur que la pièce mais deux serpents en or ornaient sa petite poignée. Drago décida alors de l'ouvrir complètement, sa curiosité l'aveuglant lentement. Il parcourut la petite distance qui le séparait de la sortir en question avant de poser sa main vers la poignée en question et de l'ouvrir d'un geste un peu incertain.**_

_**Le rossignole arrêta alors de chanter et Hermione regarda malefoy de son étérnel regard de haine :**_

_**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?, demanda-t-elle furieusement à son compagnon. Celui-ci ne tint pas compte du ton employé de la demoiselle, ni de sa présence se contentant d'ouvrir la porte qui cachait un nombre bien certain de toutes les réponses qu'il voulait notamment « qu'est ce qui allait leur arriver après. »**_

_**-Qu'est ce que…, Hermione ne put finir sa phrase qu'une lumière aveuglante charma la pièce et leur fit fermer les yeux en même temps. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense jardin ou une petite fontaine ne semblait pas se trouver loin d'eux. A coté d'elle était présente une jeune femme dont Drago ne put clarifier la beauté. Brune aux longs cheveux ébène qui reposaient soigneusement sur ses épaules en fines boucles soignées. Ses pupilles d'un bleu pur semblaient fixes sur les reflets de la fontaine. Ses traits fins et étirés laissaient entrevoir une beauté froide et attirante mais pourtant bien chaleureuse. Sa robe noire était plutôt moulante au niveau du corset mais s'évadait après en de fines dentelles noires contrastant bien avec le teint porcelaine de la personne en question. Drago ne put plus réprimé un seul mot face à cette si belle et entrainante silhouette.**_

_**Hermione ne fut pas moins émerveillée car ce n'était pas du tout la même image qui paraissait se refléter dans ses yeux. Un jeune homme se tenait là non loin d'elle près de la même fontaine. Ses cheveux d'un blond métaliques descendaient en de fines mèches sur sur ses yeux avec quelques reflets dorés qui les rendaient encore plus miroitants et soyeux. Son regard noisette semblait si attrayant mais quelque peu lointain et solitaire. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques le faisait passé pour quelqu'un de haut rang que l'on pouvait approché. Hermione en eut un pincement au cœur. Il semblait pourtant si perdu et incapable de le trouver et à une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune fille cru bien qu'elle seule allait pouvoir l'aider, lui montrer la voix et lui ouvrir son cœur. **_

_**Avant que les deux jeunes gens ne se décident à réprimer quelconque parole, la personne si différente à leurs yeux disparut en fraction de seconde, le temps d'un clin d'œil et une voix derrière eux les tira de leur stupéfaction :**_

_**« Joli, n'est ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une allure d'elfe de maison, ce que Drago remarqua tout de suite, vêtue pourtant d'une petite robe verte et ayant une petite chevelure dorée s'accordant bien à la couleur blanche de sa peau. Les deux grosses perles azurs qui lui servaient de yeux fixaient avec attention les deux jeunes gens face à elle. Elle était pourtant d'une taille très petite et arrivait presque à la taille d'hermione (donc imaginez où elle s'arrête par rapport à Drago XD)**_

_**« Je m'appelle Wylma, un guide et conseilleur en quelque sorte pour vous ! Vous savez maintenant quelle forme prendra chacun de vous en ce deuxième monde… car bien sûr vous ne pouvez rester dans ce cadavre si immonde », laissa entendra la petite créature. **_

_**La réponse se fit vite, car Drago muet de stupéfaction jusque là sortit enfin de ses rêveries à la suite des si « douces » Paroles de cette Wylma…**_

_**« Non mais attendez une minute ! On a le droit de faire savoir notre avis quand même !! Et si changer de corps ne semblait pas dans nos intentions ?!... Mon physique me plait largement alors pourquoi voudrai je m'en débarrasser alors qu je n'ai pas vu mon autre corps ?? », demanda-t-il hors de lui. Il n'avait pas été classé le plus beau mec de Poudlard l'année dernière avant cette bataille final pour rien, donc c'était logique qu'il veuille garder sa peau naturelle, non ?**_

_**La petite voix de Wylma reprit alors d'un petit ton las et exaspéré par le jeune homme :**_

_**« Eh bien si vous ne le changez pas, en traversant le seuil de cet autre monde votre peau se défritera, vous aurez des rides un peu partout au visage et ne pourrez plus compter sur les gloussements de la gente féminines à votre passage »**_

_**Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche à la recherche de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour clouer le bec à cette créature mais ne trouva rien alors il referma pour la rouvrir et la refermer encore une fois sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione qui se tordait de rire au fond d'elle.**_

_**« Eh bien, je pense qu'on se comprends bien mr malefoy, reprit elle d'un air enjoué, suivez moi tous les deux en pensant bien fort à la personne que vous avez vu. Le sort bien sûr sera inversé et chacun de vous prendra la forme de la personne que l'autre avait vu avant. »**_

_**Hermione et Drago ne comprirent pas très bien les explications de la créature qui trainait le pas devant eux mais le fait de penser à l'irréel spectacle qui était apparut à leurs yeux ne semblait pas vraiment chose difficile à faire. Une porte apparut devant la créature en question, celle-ci se poussa pour les laisser passer un petit sourire d'encouragement aux lèvres. Ce fut Hermione qui passa en premier vu qu'à première vue Drago ne se décidait pas. Aucune émotion ne se lisait dans son visage mais la miss savait pertinemment que ce n'était autre chose que la peur en question. **_

_**Dès qu'elle mit son premier pied dans ce qui semblait, le néon, un ouragan l'attira et elle perdit l'équilibre en se laisser glisser dans la rafale de vent en question. Drago la suivit juste après, un peu plus sur ses gardes mais ne tarda pas à glisser à son tour dans l'ouragan. Encore un autre voyage qui leur noua le ventre.**_

_**« Hermione on t'attends à la salle du dîner… Fais vite !! »**_

_**« Oui Natalia ! »**_

_**Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient tous deux là, dans ce château. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre, la nourriture abondante, les personnes accueillantes, la vie qui prenait un cours normal… Mais ça faisait aussi deux jours qu'Hermione était obligée de partager de beaux appartements avec son homologue bien aimé, comme le roi si gentil l'avait ordonné**_

_**« FLASH BACK »**_

_Hermione ouvrit ses yeux pas très habitués à tant de lumière et aperçut une chevelure blonde familière à coté d'elle faisant la même chose… Mais ils étaient pas seuls dans cette salle. Un jeune homme à l'allure charismatique l'observait de tout son long, elle qui était allongée comme Drago à terre. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle se releva bien vite suivie de près pr Drago qui n'avait la moindre envie particulière de se rabaisser jusqu'à se mettre aux pieds de quelqu'un. Le jeune homme face à eux était brun aux yeux incroyablement verts. Ses cheveux soignés laissaient quelques mèches couleur miel descendre sur son front pour adoucir en quelque sorte un peu plus son regard. Ses traits finement dessinés rappelaient à Hermione quelqu'un en particulier mais elle ne savait pourtant qui en particulier, mais qui ? Du premier regard Drago et Hermione surent que le jeune homme en question était de haut rang en ce deuxième monde. Mais pourquoi alors s'était il rapproché d'Hermione un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres pour relever son visage et vers le sien et déposer un tendre petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui susurrer dans l'oreille un léger « bienvenue ». La jeune fille ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arrivait ni au pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Pourtant elle ne fit rien se laissant vite attendrir par le bel inconnu et oubliant bien son caractère sauvage et gryffondorien d'autrefois. Drago rompit pourtant cette bien « belle » prestation par sa voix jacasseuse, comme le pensa si bien herm. _

_« Peut on savoir qui vous êtes et que fait on ici ? », demanda-t-il de sa même voix agaçante. En vérité il n'avait pas aimé comment cet individu s'était conduit avec hermione, ni comment elle, elle avait réagit._

_La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :_

_« Eh bien, je suis le roi de Orthancya ! Guillaume de Valcomort (ça sonne bien j trouve) »_

_Hermione en fut encore plus surprise et émerveillée par lui et Drago en resta indifférent comme à son habitude._

_« Je sais que vous venez de loin, d'un autre monde en quelque sorte donc je peux en déduire que vous êtes des frères en quelque sorte », continua-t-il. _

_La réaction fut immédiate :_

_« NON PAS DU TOUT !! Comment pourriez vous insinuez une chose pareille… On ne se connait pas elle et moi ! », S'indigna Drago et fut bientôt suivi par l'étrange affirmation d'Hermione._

_« Eh bien je suis désolé mais on avait tout arrangé avant votre venue, notamment la suite luxurieuse qui n'attend que vous dans l'étage supérieure… », Déclara le jeune roi, un petit air déçu sur le ton de sa voix. _

_Hermione, en voyant cela se précipita alors de déclarer :_

_« Mais en quoi cela nous dérangerait il vraiment de partager la même suite… On pourra s'y faire… votre altesse »_

_Drago cette fois la regarda d'un air incrédule mais ne put réprimer quelque chose d'autre que l'étrange roi s'exclama d'une attitude réjouie :_

_« Soit, cela se passera comme ça alors ! »_

_Deux servants du roi les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la suite en question et les deux jeunes gens jouèrent à la perfection au jeu de qui ignorerait l'autre le plus longtemps. Pathétique._

_**« FIN DU FLASH BACK »**_

_**Dans quoi j me suis encore embarquée**_

_**Hermione réprima un autre autre soupir, le deuxième de la journée. Elle se regardait dans le miroir qui ornait sa nouvelle commode. Ses grands yeux bleu azur laissaient traverser cette fois un petit voile, de lassitude sûrement. Sa chevelure ébène descendait en cascade sur ses épaules et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi soignés et doux au toucher, leur couleur contrastant très bien avec le teint porcelaine de la jeune fille. Elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie… Ou plutôt de sa « deuxième » vie tous les atouts pour plaire à quiconque, et bien sûr elle comptait bien s'en servir. **_

_Valààà c'est fini ! J'espère recevoir encore plus de reviews lol (quoi ? J'en demande trop ? mais non mais non… )_

_Kisouilles à tous XD_


End file.
